


Stumbling over words

by Rasmephisto



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Protective Laura Hollis, Stuttering, Stuttering Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasmephisto/pseuds/Rasmephisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla works at a cafe and has to deal with very rude customers. Luckily Laura is there to help her out.<br/>Stuttering Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling over words

After a long day with LaF and Perry, Laura decided to stop by the cafe on campus to get some ice cream before she headed to her dorm.  
Earlier that day the three friends walked around the city, taking in all the different sights, smells and impressions the city had to offer.   
After Laura managed to convince her father to let her move so Silas and study journalism, she spent two days packing, one day   
unpacking and repacking and another one trying to get her stuff into the car. But she finally made it and now she was here.  
Today was her fourth day at Silas, so she decided to spend some time with her floor don Perry and the crazy scientist that came with her.  
Now hours later she was exhausted and ready to get herself a little treat.

Laura had walked into the cafe and gotten in line. There were two girls in front of her and for some reason they were being quite loud.   
Something was making the girls laugh and when Laura realized what it was anger came crashing over her.  
Behind the counter was a rather beautiful girl, with dark locks, pale skin and eyebrows to die for.  
She stood there, head bowed low, with the ice cream scoop in her hand and helplessly tried to talk to the girls.  
“Why don’t y-y-you stop be-being rude and ju-st order what-what-whatever you want?” her voice breaking at the end of the sentence, immediately catching Lauras attention.  
“Do you have a he-he-he-hearing problem too?” the tall red haired girl cackled. The blonde next to her giggled again, resting her hand on the redheads arm and continued to make fun  
of the girl behind the counter.  
“Are you on some kind of special ‘hire a handicap’ program or something? Get yourself another job, clearly you aren’t any good for this one.” The blonde laughed again.  
“Why do you work at a job that you’re gonna have to talk?”  
Laura couldn't believe what she was hearing.   
She grabbed the blonde by her shoulder and spun her around.  
“Can you guys be less rude to her? What the hell is wrong with you? She’s struggling and guys are seriously making fun of her, in her face, making it harder for her!?”  
The tall redhead had now stepped closer to Laura, who did not back off even though the girl in front of her was probably two feet taller than her.  
“First of all, take your hands off my girlfriend, second, why would she work here, if she can’t even take orders from us?”  
Removing her hand from the blondes shoulder as if she just touched something dirty, Laura stepped closer to the redhead. She was standing right underneath her.  
“She IS TRYING to take your order, so instead of being rude, why don’t you just get the hell out of here?” she yelled, her hands wildly gesturing to the door.   
“Nobody forced you to get your ice cream here. And I’m sure the manager doesn’t tolerate customers, that terrorize their employee.”  
Laura was seething now. There was no way in hell or Hogwarts, that she just seriously got in a situation like that.   
There was no way she had to seriously stand up for that girl.   
What kind of people are these girls?  
Leaning forward she waved her hand again, pointing at the door again, waiting for the tall girl to move.  
The cafe was completely silent now.   
The people that were drinking their coffee and chatting had now stopped and were now watching the scene at the counter.  
Slowly the blonde tugged the tall girl by her sleeve steering her towards the door, but before she opened the door she turned around with a fiendish grin   
“Well you guys have fun, we have better things to do with our time than wait to get our order taken.” With that the two girls left the cafe.   
For a moment there was absolutely no sound except the ticking of the clock on the wall behind the dark haired girl.  
Said girl was now looking at Laura, surprise written all over her face. There was something in her eyes when she looked Laura in the eyes, gratefulness.  
Laura smiled at her, stepped closer to the counter and whispered: “Are you OK? I can’t believe they were acting like that! Who does that? What kind of people would be so rude?!  
I honestly can’t believe what happened!” she stopped herself from rambling any further and expectantly looked at the girl in front of her.   
The girl opened and closed her mouth several times before she took in a deep breath “Thank you. I-I-I act-actually have a lot of-of pe-people react to-to my stu-stuttering like that.”  
There was a moment of silence between the two of them before the girl smiled and held up the ice cream scoop.  
“Wh-what can I ge-t you?”  
Laura smiled back. “ I’d like scoop of vanilla and a scoop of cookie flavored ice please”  
“OK. Do y-you want it-it in a cup or a waff-waffle?”  
“Waffle please.”  
The girl leaned forward, scooping the ice cream into a waffle. She then turned around and looked for something on the shelves.   
Laura could see her bending over something but couldn’t make out what it was.  
After a short moment the girl turned back around, wrapped a napkin around the waffle and handed it to Laura.  
“That wi-will make two Eu-Euros please.”  
Laura smiled again, before she placed a two euro coin on the counter and waved her hand goodbye.

It was only after she had finished eating her ice cream, moving to wipe any crumbs from her face, that she realized there was a note on the napkin.  
“I work Fridays from 2pm-8pm. - Carmilla”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello gentle readers!   
> This is my first very, very short OS, so I'm kind of nervous.  
> I hope you like it. Feel free to leave comments and correct any mistakes you find :)
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
